A developer of an online service may design a data center with the objective of meeting certain performance goals, such as average quality of response, throughput, and energy efficiency. To this end, the developer will attempt to select an appropriate type of server for use in the data center, and a desired number of these servers. But this selection task presents complex challenges. Other environments (besides online services implemented by data centers) face similar challenges.